Love Lost and Love Found
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: In the end, it is Peter and Olivia's son who ends the war...killing Walternate. How does he get there and what happens along the way? Who will help him on the other side? Post Marionette


Love Lost and Love Found

Spoilers: Season 1, Season 2 and Season 3(All of it)!

Disclaimer: Really, we all know if we owned it instead of JJ Abrams then Olivia would have returned with Peter.

* * *

Peter laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling of his room, allowing the shadows of the trees to play across the white paint. He couldn't sleep, had been unable to sleep since he'd sat in the garden of Roland Barrett's house and heard Olivia tell him that she didn't want to be with him.

_And I don't want to be with you! She's taken everything!_

She'd gone to Chicago on Broyles' recommendation of needing to accommodate back into her world and her life. He was thankful that her alternate hadn't touched Rachel and especially Ella, she's acted as if she had but he knew she hadn't when Rachel had called him and asked if Olivia was alright...having not called expect for Ella's birthday. He said she had been on a long case undercover and had called by chance.

After Chicago she went to Quantico to get recertified to do her job as was requested by the Oversight Committee. That had been two days before and she was returning the following day, he hadn't seen her since that night or spoken to her expect by email where she requested to be kept up to speed on cases...on occasion there was a personal comment but nothing more than a simple 'hello, how are you' or 'I'm fine, work with Agent Jessup not against her' was said.

So for two months they'd only communicated by email and he was anxious to see her, wondering how she was and what type of relationship she'd be displaying...he was hoping for friends because having her ignore him wasn't something he could deal with.

* * *

The door to his room opened and he stayed quiet, knowing with his back to the door and with acting as if he was asleep, Walter would likely go away and leave him alone. The door shut but he was still quiet, knowing full well Walter had done the shut the door trick to make him turn over.

The sound of a bag hitting the floorboards made him stay quiet, unsure of what was going on and he was going over in his mind what could be used as a weapon. The bed dipped and he heard gently breathing, cautious breathing as if worried the person would wake him.

"Peter?"

Never in his life would he have imagined that voice, not after having been told what he had been. Olivia was in his room, on his bed and whispering to him so he rolled over enough to see her face in the moonlight, she looked scared.

"Olivia?" He looked at her, she was shaking slightly, that worried him. Sitting up, Peter placed a hand on her arm, "what is it Sweetheart?"

The pet name slipped out, it was strange as he hadn't called her that since long before he found out the truth of his origins. He always called her alternate by her name, which was strange but now he realized his heart saw the truth when his mind didn't...he couldn't call anyone by HIS Olivia by that name.

She shook her head and leaned into him, he pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried. HIS Olivia never cried unless it was something that burdened her or upset her to a point it by-passed the professional layer and hit the personal one...which was rarely. Kissing her head, Peter's mind went over everything that could cause her tears and all of them were dangerous or something he didn't want to think about.

* * *

"Tell me about it?" He pulled back and she looked at him, her eyes showed she was scared and also what he thought was fear...of what he wondered.

She wiped her tears away and looked down, "I remember everything of being over there, everything but what has happened to me. I remember the door opened and instead of the guard it was your father and Brandon. The door shut behind them and they just sedated me, I woke up to find I was still in the cell...as if they had done it for fun. I now know it wasn't," she looked at him, "I'm pregnant and he did this to me...its basically rape. Now I have no choice but the carry the baby to term because its Cortexiphan positive."

His anger at her alternate had just become full blown at his father...no the man was not his father because his father wouldn't hurt the woman he loved more than anything, even his life was nothing compared to her. Walter maybe insane but he loved Olivia, even if he had experimented on her when she was a child, he loved and tried to take care of her when she needed something explained.

"I will...kill him." He pulled her into his arms and rocked her as her crying began again, "I swear to you Sweetheart if its the last thing I do, I will kill him." He kissed her head, "I could accept what he did placing her here, I could accept what he did to you but not this...this isn't...it just isn't..."

She pulled back and looked at him, tears still in her eyes and running down her cheeks. "I asked Nina if she could run a full scan on the baby...just to make sure it was alright. I wanted some excuse to terminate it...a genetic illness or misaligned genes...just something. She told me the results...that it had been engineered to be illness free, perfect and the fact it was Cortexiphan positive was just a bonus, but she suspects that he had no idea about that. It was engineered because of what it is supposed to do...man the machine you left." She took a breathe and wiped away her tears, "its your baby...DNA reveals you're the biological father...he wanted the baby to one day take your place when you failed to help."

Peter nodded and looked at her, wondering what to say till she took his hand and placed it on her belly. She said nothing, just laying down and closed her eyes, allowing his hand to rest on her belly over their child...their son or daughter who had been created to end the war.

Being stupid and possibly endangering his life, Peter bent his head and kissed beside his hand, whispering to the tiny being inside her. "I will protect you...you'll never be used in any way. You and your mother will be safe...I promise. Daddy will do everything I can to protect you."

* * *

Peter watched the weeks turn into months and four months later they welcomed a beautiful baby boy into the world but it came with tragedy...Olivia died giving birth, the labor too long and too much on her. Peter remembered kissing her head as they both looked at the baby in her arms...she faded before his eyes.

_"He's perfect Sweetheart, absolutely perfect." He kissed Olivia's head and looked at her, "you know I love you both right?"_

_"I love you too." She looked at him, "I feel weak, take him so I don't hurt him."_

_Peter took the baby boy and looked at him, "just rest..." he looked back at Olivia to find her silent and her eyes closed, hands on her lap...the monitor flaring to life as it flat lined. "Olivia?" He laid the baby down and shook Olivia, "baby look at me, please Olivia...open your eyes."_

_They pushed him back and began to work on her, effectively calling her death moments later. Peter held his son...their son the entire time. As they left, giving him a few moments Peter looked at their baby boy and kissed his head._

_"Dunham...Dunham James Bishop," he chose the name after Olivia and her father._

* * *

Their son grew up, weeks turned into months and months turned into years. He grew and became so much like Olivia, the blonde hair and blue eyes made him handsome and breathe taking to girls.

Peter remembered his son's first date, the question he asked made him think of the blonde woman who had taken his heart.

_"Dad?" The fifteen year old looked at father as he tied his tie, "were you nervous on your first date with Mom?"_

_Peter chuckled, "yeah I was...Grandpa offered to get the door and I told him I had wished he was in Chicago at the time. We had drinks at a bar and the entire time I was nervous...we had worked together but had never been more." He smiled, "but you're like her...you're so much like your mother so you shouldn't have a problem keeping Jessica."_

_Dunham smiled, he had Olivia's smile and Peter straightened his tie. "Thanks Dad, you know for raising me alone...you need to find someone else. Mom wouldn't want you to be alone forever."_

_"There's no one else but your mother Dunham, I considered myself widowed...one day you'll understand by what I mean when I say 'she was my reason for being here' and when you do know one day you'll never be the same."_

* * *

The fifteen year old turned into an eighteen year old and headed off to Harvard to study criminal justice...to be an FBI agent. And six years later Peter stood at the FBI Academy in Quantico beside Walter, Broyles and Astrid as Dunham graduated as a Junior FBI Agent...Agent Dunham J. Bishop.

It was no surprised he was immediately recruited for Fringe Division, which Peter objected to but Dunham told him he felt as if it was a part of who he was...Peter knew then that he had to tell the boy the truth...of everything. They went together to Olivia's grave as they always did once a year on Olivia's birthday.

* * *

"Hey Mom," Dunham put flowers down on the grave and smiled, "guess what, I'm a Fringe Division agent...just like you were. Don't worry, I can handle it...after all, I'm just like you Dad says."

Peter bent down even as his knees protested and laid a single red rose as he always did, running his hand across the name on the headstone.

**Olivia Kathleen Dunham**

**August 12, 1979-April 13, 2011**

**Mother. Lover. Friend. Daughter.**

**Protector of Humanity**

"Hey baby, its time...to tell him the truth and I don't know if I'm prepared to. I had you torn from me only after four months...four months was all we got together and now, to loose him when he tries to right the wrongs...I'm not prepared to loose him, to loose you again."

The wind blew gently and Peter knew it was probably stupid to believe but he knew it was Olivia telling him it was alright.

* * *

He told Dunham everything, including about Olivia's alternate and how he came to be but that he was loved and cherished...wanted from the day he had been known. Dunham's words however were simple.

"I must finish what was started...correct what happened." He smiled, "but don't worry, I won't dare use the machine...I can't think of harming everything Mom loved...including you."

* * *

Peter was there two days later when two agents and two agents only decided to cross over: Dunham and his cousin...Ella. They looked at Peter after hugging him, Ella's words were simple as well.

"I want you to have something Uncle Peter...of Aunt Liv's." She removed a silver cross from around her neck, "she gave it to me before she left to go get you...its supposed to protect you but I want you to have it because with Dunham crossing over you have nothing else of Aunt Liv's for the moment." She hugged him, "I will bring him back...I promise."

Peter nodded, eyeing the woman he had known as precocious child, "I know baby girl."

Ella smiled, "Aunt Liv called me that...thanks Uncle Peter."

Dunham took Ella's hands and in a flash they were gone...Peter looked at the cross and held it tight in his hand...praying for the first time in his life that his only link to Olivia came back. Dunham's abilities were triggered not by fear but by anger, at an early age he'd been kept angry and if something happened informed it wasn't him...home schooled to prevent things from occurring, he didn't know his true capabilities till he had been told the truth.

Unknown to Peter, the very woman that had used him twenty-four years before had secrets of her own.

* * *

On the other side, Dunham and Ella arrived and walked to Fringe Division, asking to see Agent Olivia Dunham. A woman looked at him, "you mean Secretary Lee...she was once Agent Dunham, why do you want to see her?"

"She knew my father...Peter Bishop."

The name made the woman's eyes go wide, "I'll have transport to Liberty Island immediately arranged."

There they stood an hour later, in front of a woman with grey hair and a tailored suit.

"You're Peter's son...does that make you his daughter?" She looked at Ella and the woman shook her head, "who are you then?"

"Ella Dunham, your alternate's niece...we want to see Secretary Bishop...we have some unfinished business with him and then with you."

She rose and looked at Ella, "what business do you have with me?"

"I know what you did to trick my father...hurting him by assuming the place of the woman he loved...he's never recovered from that betrayal nor from her death."

"So she's dead...how?" Her question actually contained concern.

He looked at Ella, who shrugged, "by giving birth to me," he looked back at her, "she died giving birth to me eight months after returning, my father only got four months with her...a lifetime packed into four months and me as the result of the Secretary's experiments. Her only comfort was that Peter Bishop was my biological father and my father's only reason for not committing suicide is that I am too much like my mother...the only piece he has left. I want to meet the man who started all this...who couldn't leave it alone because that isn't my grandfather...he was just trying to save a dying boy."

* * *

She looked at them, the door opened and a blonde haired woman walked in, "the hole closed now ma'am."

"Agent Lee, excuse me a moment."

"Of course ma'am, I was..." she looked at Dunham and smiled, "hi."

He looked at her, "Dunham Bishop and you are?"

"Olivia Lee...are you by chance related to Secretary Bishop?" She smiled and he nodded.

"By some random straw of DNA...Lincoln Lee?"

She nodded, "my father, Secretary Lee is my step-mother." She saw the woman looking at her, "I should go...see you around?"

"Hopefully." He smiled and she left, Ella hit his head. "Watch it."

"Get your head out of your ass...we are on a mission and you're flirting with the other side. The last trans-dimensional romance didn't too well so NO!"

* * *

Twenty-four hours later, Peter was waiting in Fringe Division when the light came, he looked up to see Ella and Dunham but a young woman with them.

"What happened?"

Dunham looked at him, "we barely escaped...if it wasn't for Olivia," he looked at the young woman who was looking around. "She went against her step-mother...Mom's alternate and helped us. There's something about her...something that I could trust."

"And them?"

"He's dead, I couldn't kill her but Ella did...saying it was fair payback for what was done. With her life on the line, we brought Olivia back with us."

* * *

Peter met Olivia and found her to be somewhat a beautiful person, reminding him about his own Olivia. It didn't surprise him a bit when his son later married the woman who helped save his life, following in his father's footsteps.

Peter watched his son get married two years later and chuckled, he later told Dunham the truth that made him fell as if everything was alright.

"At least one Olivia became Olivia Bishop."

Dunham smiled and nodded, "Mom would like her...and we're like you, two worlds falling in love again."

"Let's hope it lasts."

* * *

Dunham found Peter dead when he returned from his honeymoon a week later, in his hands was a picture of HIS Olivia, as she smiled at the camera. Peter was buried with that photo in his hands, so he'd always be where he belonged...with her. They were buried side by side under a new dual headstone.

**Dunham-Bishop**

**Two Worlds Together**

Dunham smiled, "two worlds, two people but one love...may you find peace together Mom and Dad...you're were you belong finally, you're together."

The wind blew and both Dunham and Olivia smiled, they knew everything would be alright.

* * *

A/N: I thought it was a nice tragedy, although I did cry almost the entire time. I decided against not showing the confrontation or how Olivia helped them because it gives a bit of mystery like our show does on occasion...plus it lets you imagine what happened.


End file.
